Un voyage innatendu
by Cassy Black
Summary: 5 élèves de Poudlard vont voyager dans le temps par inadvertance. Ils vont se retrouver à l'époque des maraudeurs sans savoir quoi faire. Sans explications, sans aide ils devront réussir à s'intégrer dans une école qui est la leur sans l'être. Venez suivre leurs aventures !


Un voyage inattendu

Résumé : 5 élèves de Poudlard vont se retrouver à voyager dans le temps par inadvertance. Ils vont se retrouver à l'époque des maraudeurs sans savoir quoi faire. Sans indications et sans aide ils devront réussir à s'intégrer dans une école qui est la leur s'en l'être. Venez suivre leurs aventures !

J'ai décidé de changer quelque petite chose par rapport au contexte original, notamment : - Sirius a eu une fille, Cassandra - J'ai inventé le personnage de Elisa Greengrass

Prologue : Une arrivée surprenante

Harry, Cassandra, Hermione, Ron et Neville se baladaient dans le couloir menant à la grande salle, lorsque soudain, un bruit surgit de nulle part dans une pièce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant. Ils se précipitèrent dans la salle mais quand les amis entrèrent, ils ne virent rien : l'endroit était vide. Quand tout d'un coup, un miroir apparu. Celui-ci était magnifique, entourer dans un superbe cadre en bronze. Ron, voulant voir si l'objet avait quelque chose de spécial, le regarda et le toucha. Il disparut instantanément. Les autres, voulant savoir ce qui s'était passé, touchèrent à leur tour le miroir. Et, tout changea autour d'eux. Un certain nombre de paysages différent passa, pour que, finalement, ils se retrouvent dans la même salle que précédemment. Ron assit dans un coin les attendait :

« - Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il

\- Non, aucune idée. Répondit Harry

\- C'est un bon signe on est toujours au même endroit »

Quand tout d'un coup, un élève arriva :

« -Hey, dépêchez-vous on a cours !

\- euh…

\- Mais vous êtes qui au juste ? je ne vous ai jamais vu…

\- Moi ? bein je suis Harry Po…

\- Ponant. Coupa Cassandra.

\- Qu'es ce que tu racontes ? Je ne m'appelle pas…commença Harry

\- Tu sais plus comment tu t'appelles ? tu dois avoir la tête qui tourne… répliqua cassandra

\- On va l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Dit Hermione en direction de l'inconnu »

L'élève s'en alla sans rien dire. Dans la salle la petite bande était choquée.

«- C'est quoi ce délire ? Tu ne sais plus comment je m'appelle Cassy ? Moi c'est Harry Potter. Si il y en a une qui doit aller à l'infirmerie c'est toi !

\- Chut ! Il pourrait nous entendre ! répondit-elle

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression de ne pas connaître cet élève, de l'avoir jamais vu ?

\- C'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais c'est normal, je ne retiens pas le visage de chaque personne que j'ai vu à Poudlard

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas ?s'exaspéra la jeune fille

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- Il n'y pas que le visage de ce type que l'on jamais vu, son uniforme est différent. L'écusson est un peu plus petit que le nôtre et ce n'est pas tout à fait le même dessin. Et ce qui est plus gênant c'est que j'ai lu dans un livre de la bibliothèque je ne sais plus quand que c'est l'ancien écusson, celui qui était en rigueur jusqu'à 1986, date à laquelle ils ont changé tous les logos… expliqua Hermione

\- Tu as lu un livre sur les différents écussons de Poudlard et il était tellement intéressant que tu t'en souviens encore ! Rigola Ron

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Ron, cela signifie que…

\- Cela ne peut pas être ça, ça serai du délire ! coupa Harry

\- Et pourtant si, c'est tout à fait possible, répliqua Hermione

\- Où est-ce que tu as vu que c'était possible ? C'est impossible, ça a été prouvé

\- Ils se sont rendu compte que certain passage existaient, ils étaient très rare et les objets qui permettaient les passages ont été réquisitionnés. Mais le miroir avait tous les signes qui permettent de dire que c'était effectivement un de ces objets, et pour cause : il était étrange, est apparu de nulle part, dans une salle inconnue expliqua Hermione

\- Mais enfin, de quoi vous parlez ? questionna Neville

\- Hermione et moi-même pensons que nous avons fait un voyage dans le temps, plus précisément dans le passé, répondit Cassandra » Face à cette affirmation ils furent tous sans mots.

J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu. Je vais essayer de poster des chapitres régulièrement, mais ça ne va pas être facile.

Cassy


End file.
